Theft of office equipment such as computers from offices, schools and other work places has given rise to a number of methods and a variety of apparatuses for releasably securing the equipment to substantially immovable surfaces. Such surfaces may, for example, comprise the desk or table top, the floor, the side panel of a desk or cabinet, a wall surface or similar. The prior art is replete with devices which are affixed to the computer in one way or another and to which an anchored cable is then secured. Such devices provide little real protection other than as a simple deterrent since the cable can readily be severed with a pair of bolt cutters, for example. Additionally, such devices tend to be inadequate in the prevention of tampering with or pilfering of the components within the computer casing.
By providing apparatus that presents an apparent time-consuming process for its defeat, much theft can be avoided. Whatever else the security apparatus used to secure equipment from theft and tampering comprises, it is desirable that the apparatus not only prevent unauthorized removal and tampering but also readily permit the authorized removal of the equipment for repair and/or replacement. It is also desirable that the security apparatus used have a clean-lined appearance and present an evident security challenge to potential thieves and/or tamperers. It is also mandatory that the security apparatus not interfere with the proper operation of the equipment or the operator thereof.
There is also a need for a simplified secured base apparatus which is both easy to manufacture and install. Further, an inexpensive containment system is needed which is unobtrusive and permits adequate ventilation and access for use of the computer while restricting access to and preventing unauthorized removal of the computer housing and/or docking station.